


Stephanotis

by starr_falling



Series: to seek a newer world [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, Fluff, GFY, Hobbit Big Bang 2016, Hobbit Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin enjoy a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephanotis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/). If you hover over the Khuzdul words, a translation should pop up. You can also find the translations in the end notes.
> 
> Awesome [artwork](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com/post/144666242021/to-seek-a-newer-world-by-starrfalling-after-the) made by the lovely [scheissedraws](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com/).

Thorin woke slowly, warm and content. Bilbo was curled against him, a soft, warm weight. Even as Thorin looked down at him, he could see Bilbo's nose scrunching up and his eyelids fluttering.

“G'd mrning,” Bilbo slurred, shifting closer to Thorin.

“Mornin',” Thorin replied, pressing a kiss to his husband's disordered curls. Given the way he shivered, Thorin thought he must have brushed a sensitive ear tip.

Quite enjoying the response, he repeated the kiss and was rewarded with another delicious shiver and a low moan. He rubbed Bilbo's back with one hand and buried the other in his hair, pulling Bilbo far enough back for a kiss.

It was soft and languid; they took their time exploring each other thoroughly, only pulling apart to breath. Minutes or hours could have passed as they basked in each other. There was nothing in particular they had to do that morning nor anywhere they had to be. They had all the time in the world and Thorin was determined to put it to good use.

After a while, he found himself on his back, with his beautiful husband propped up on his chest. For the longest time Bilbo simply stared at him, the only movement his fingers twisting through Thorin's hair.

  
  
Art by [scheissedraws](http://scheissedraws.tumblr.com)  


“What are you looking at?” Thorin asked, pushing an errant curl out of Bilbo's eye.

“ _Everything_ ,” Bilbo breathed.

Thorin could feel himself flush all over, not quite sure what he meant by that nor why it had affected him so.

“Ghivashel,” Thorin pulled Bilbo down into another kiss. His beautiful, amazing, wonderful Hobbit met him kiss for kiss, touch for touch.

His hands gravitated towards Bilbo's lush bottom, pressing them together. Bilbo moaned sweetly, wiggling a bit to better situate himself. He began rolling his hips gently, meeting Thorin's thrusts easily.

“Love you,” Bilbo panted when they broke for air again. “So much. More than anything.”

“Âzyungel,” Thorin said brokenly. “Mudtê.”

Thorin gripped Bilbo tighter as heat rushed through him. He groaned into his husband's mouth, needing to be connected to him as much as he could be in that moment. Bilbo stilled against him for a breath, then started kissing him again.

Thorin rolled them to the side, so they were curled together as they had awoken. He brushed his hand through Bilbo's curls as they languidly kissed.

Gradually, Bilbo's kisses slowed, until finally his mouth went lax against Thorin. He pulled back slightly to confirm that his husband had indeed fallen back to sleep.

Chuckling to himself, Thorin buried his nose in his husband's curls, inhaling the sweet, earthy scent he'd long grown addicted to. It didn't take long for him to join his husband in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanotis - marital bliss
> 
> As always, thanks for the fantastic Khuzdul resources goes to [The Dwarrow Scholar](https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/), [khuzdul4u.tumblr.com](http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/), and [determamfidd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd). 
> 
> ghivashel - treasure of treasures  
> âzyungel - love of loves  
> mudtê - my heart


End file.
